


We Freer Few

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kira Nerys wondered if it might not have been better to stay at the camp.</p><p>Written for the Palindrome Drabblefest at Where No Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Freer Few

Sometimes, the times when she knelt shivering in the dark and the mud, hunched over to protect the workings of her gun from the icy rain, or the times when she felt the warmth of phaser fire at her heels as she ran so fast she could hardly see, Kira Nerys wondered if it might not have been better to stay at the camp.

At least there you were fairly sure of being fed _something_. At least there was usually a roof of some sort over your head, and you knew from day to day which of your friends were alive and which were dead. You could listen to the skinny old vedeks preaching the word of the Prophets and if you got caught, you were probably only in for a kick or a docked ration. There was routine, there was safety if not happiness.

But it was Cardassian safety, Cardassian food and shelter. She didn't want it.

She sometimes wondered if it might not have been better to stay at the camp. But even when the rain dripped down her back, or when she slept on a blanket over stone, or when she saw her friends shot, she was doing it because that was what she had chosen. 

Perhaps it wasn't freedom, but it was something like it.


End file.
